Random storys collected behind the sceans of IY
by SesshoumaruBabe
Summary: funny story parts... read and review! my 4th story.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anybody else... just Meinu...okay that's it.  
  
A/N hello I'm making another humor fan fiction but it'll be short cuz I'm lazy now... I had matzo balls Yummy. Oki it involves all the characters from InuYasha I can think of. It may include made up characters like Meinu (me/Sesshoumaru's mate), Miki (twin but not twin sister), Motoyasu (Miki's mate/Sesshoumaru's cousin), Hanta (Sesshoumaru's mom (name translates to hunter), and others I can't think of now. Um... I might be stealing songs from "finding Nemo" cuz I really love that movie. It may be dull the first 3 parts for Meinu, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. Okay... onward!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sesshoumaru, Meinu, Rin, Jaken Part 1:  
  
Sesshoumaru is sitting down against a tree trunk pissed as hell. Meinu notices this walks over to him. "Hey mister puppy dog...when life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" she asks. Sesshoumaru groans then roles his eyes. Meinu smiles "Just keep killing..." sings "Just keep killing, killing, killing" pulls him up "what do we do? We kill, kill." Sesshoumaru glares at her "Meinu~" he says as a warning. Meinu starts to dance "When you want~ to kill, you want to keep on---" Sesshoumaru growls. Meinu stops "Sorry" she says softly.  
  
Part 2:  
  
A monster attacks Meinu "Eeeee!" she screams then flinches but nothing came. "Huh?" she opened her eyes to see the monster dead at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Woo-hoo!" she exclaimed. "You killed him, you killed him. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" sings. Meinu points to the dead monster "No eating me tonight, whoo! No eating me tonight. No, no, no eating me tonight. You on a diet!" sings cheerfully. Sesshoumaru looks at her "ahem..." he clears his throat. Meinu shuts up.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Rin is picking flowers and stops, thinking for a second. She sees Sesshoumaru lying in a tree, Meinu sitting in a branch below him, and Jaken leaning against a rock. She asked Meinu, "Mommy, where do babies come from?" she asks innocently. Meinu's face goes blank, "Uhhhh...ask daddy" points to Sesshoumaru. "Oh okay!" says cheerfully "Daddy, where do babies come from?" asks needing to know. "........................Ask Jaken" he says after a long period of silence and shifty eyes. "Okays!" she runs over to Jaken. "Jaken, where do babies come from?" she asked now nervous. Jaken walked over to her ear and whispers where babies come from. Sesshoumaru and Meinu see the expressions of Rin's face change from icky to bad and so on. They both jumped down and hit Jaken on the head "Not that many details!" they screamed at the same time. Rin just giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ InuYasha, Kagome, Souta Part 1:  
  
InuYasha and Kagome are sitting down in the park in present time. InuYasha is wearing his "Ash Catchum" hat. InuYasha sees two dogs in heat humping each other. His eye twitches but he feels like he is in a trance. He continues staring tongue now hanging out. He looks at Kagome then her leg... he is hypnotized. Kagome feels a weight on her leg and it is moving. She looks down to see InuYasha humping he leg. "EWWWWWW~ GET OFF! AHHHH! SIT BOY!!!!!" she screams, freaked out. InuYasha falls to the ground. She looks around to see people staring at her. She hurled InuYasha on her back and ran off.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Souta is standing outside Kagome's door. He hears moaning... its Kagome. "Mmmm...Oooo..." Kagome says behind the door. Souta's eyes go wide. He listens again and hears InuYasha "Mmmm...Yahh...yours so~ good". He opens the door to see InuYasha and Kagome. They all scream and shut the door. ~*~Kagome's room~*~ Kagome wipes her forehead, "Woo, that was close... I thought he was going to come in and take our candy!" she says taking her lollypop out of her mouth. InuYasha nods in agreement sucking on the cherry lollypop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kanna, Kagura, Goshinkishi Part 1:  
  
Kanna is driving a car in present time since she is the oldest. Goshinkishi is whining like a baby saying, "Are we there yet?" Kagura yells, "Shut up! I was gunna ask her that!" Goshinkishi sticks out his tongue, "Well I said it first..." Kagura hits him then sticks out her tongue. "Ouch!" hits her back. They both start hitting each other. Kanna stops the car "IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP WHERE NOT GOING!" she yells. They both stop and whine, "But we want to go to McDonalds~" Kanna sighs and resumes driving while they scream "YAYYYY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whoo-hoo! Oki I'm done... if you want more (like me) send reviews!!! BYE!!  
  
Meinu 


End file.
